Snow
by Cara Camellia
Summary: The snow is getting colder baby, Oh I wish you were here... Drarry oneshot! MY FIRST FIC IN HP FANDOM. OOC, Modified Canon, ANGST


Cara Antichlorobenzene disini! Panggil aja Cara atau aku lebih merespon dengan panggilan Robin karena biasanya dipanggil Robin -_- (cicicuit sih kemana-mana, dipanggilnya Robin deh) Yaudah, pokoknya ini cerita pendek yang saya buat. Pasti jelek, maaf ya ini ide nyusup pas lagi di pelajaran Matematika. (Pantes nilai matematikanya jelek)

Kak Sun-T dan kak Aicchan, aku fans kalian! Aku suka banget ama fic Dilema kak Sun-T, dan aku suka fic kak Aicchan hampir semuanya o_O jangan sirik kak Sun-T XD

WARNING: Shounen-Ai, OOC-ness, Modificate Canon (bener kan tulisannya?)

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter masih punya J.K Rowling

* * *

_**S**__ n o w_

Cara Antichlorobenzene

* * *

Aku menyukai kali melihat salju aku pasti tersenyum. Karena kau menyatakan cintamu padaku dibawah salju yang tengah turun. Kau bahkan menciumku dibawah salju yang dingin. Aku ingat ketika kita kembali ke Howgrats sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku selalu tersipu malu setiap kali mengingat hal itu. Aku menyukai sikap manismu yang hanya kau tunjukkan padaku, dan senyummu yang bernilai seratus triliun galleons itu. Tapi kau adalah seorang anggota Death Eater, komplotan Voldemort. Sementara aku adalah anggota Orde Phoenix, kumpulan orang yang melawan Voldemort. Aku adalah musuhmu, tapi bagiku itu tak jadi masalah, dan sepertinya kau pun tak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Kami saling mencintai tak peduli kami bergender sama, dalam kubu yang berbeda, dan kepribadian kita berbeda. Aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya. Ketika kau berada di sampingku, dan menunjukkan kasih sayangmu itu, aku merasa seluruh luka yang telah menganga lebar di hatiku tertutup untuk selamanya.

Aku disekap di Manormu, dan aku melihat betapa pucatnya wajahku ketika kau melihat wajahku yang membengkak. Aku melihat betapa takutnya dirimu ketika melihat aku di cengkram oleh Bellatrix Lestrange, ingin rasanya aku memelukmu dan mengatakan "semuanya baik-baik saja." Tapi tidak mungkin. Kita harus berakting seolah-olah kita ini musuh.

Beberapa jam sebelum melawan Voldemort, bukan Ron dan Hermione-lah yang menenangkan diriku, tetapi kau. Kau mengecup bibirku, lalu mataku, dan keningku. Aku menangis ketakutan, dan kau memelukku. Aku tahu kau menangis bersamaku, dan itu membuatku bahagia dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau aku tak kembali? Bagaimana kalau aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian? Bagaimana kalau…, Oh aku tak sanggup membayangkan semuanya. Akut ak sanggup meninggalkan dirimu. Kau takkan percaya betapa leganya aku ketika bisa melihat dirimu lagi di Aula Besar. Aku berhasil menghapuskan eksistensi penyihir terjahat itu, tetapi sebuah sinar hijau sukses melesat ke arahku, dan akut erlallu lambat untuk bereaksi sehingga yang kulakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dibalik kedua lenganku. Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, kau terjatuh di hadapanku, dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Harry, aku mencintaimu… sampai… mati…" dan saat itu juga, nafasku tercekat ketika aku tak merasakan denyut nadimu lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan orang-orang menatapku heran.

Untuk apa aku menangisi orang yang selalu menggangguku? Bukankah lebih baik kalau orang itu tidak ada?

Bagiku ia tidak menganggu. Bagiku ia adalah sosok penting yang melengkapi hidupku. Ketika napasnya berhenti, seluruh luka-luka di badanku menjadi semakin perih, dan detak jantungku tidak beraturan. Dadaku sesak, perutku melilit, air mataku berjatuhan tak dapat dihentikan. Aku sadar, luka yang sempat tertutup di hatiku ini telah terbuka kembali.

Disini aku sendiri, memperhatikan salju yang berjatuhan. Aku tak keberatan kedinginan, karena aku ingin pergi menyusulmu.

_The snow is getting colder baby, Oh I wish you were here_

Dan… permintaanku itu dituruti oleh dirimu.

I love you, Draco Malfoy.

_END_

_

* * *

_

GAJE KAAANN aduh maaf ya! Para senior lain mau ga kasih komentar atau review? Jangan flame ya aku kan melampiaskan stress jadi ga heran fic ini galau banget. Aku lagi patah hati, dan lagi aku udah mau UAS jadi sebelum UAS pengen nulis fic, tapi Writers-Block terus mengangguku, jadi baru sekarang deh keturutan nulis fic yaay! XD

Soal bahasa inggris yang nyempil itu, itu lagu loh. Lagu Wish you were here oleh Nightwish.

Entah kenapa selesai nulis ini, mendadak hujan… -_-"


End file.
